Pokke Village
Pokke Village is a small agricultural village in the Furahiya Mountains, near the Snowy Mountains. It was featured as the main village hub of Monster Hunter Freedom 2 and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Town Layout Similar in structure to that of Kokoto, Pokke Village consists of an Armory and Blacksmith, a General Store, and a Farm that hunters can use for resources and food. A large boulder-like chunk of machalite ore is the village's landmark, found near the pathway out of Pokke Village, and standing by a campfire next to it are the Pokke Village Chief, an extremely short, elderly woman, and Nekoht, a Felyne. Other notable places within Pokke Village include the Hunter's House, Felyne Kitchen, and the Training School; where beginners can familiarize themselves with the conditions in quests within the native mountains, the wide range of weaponry, and other monsters roaming the land. The Guild Hall is the biggest building in Pokke Village, located next-door to the Training School, where hunters can choose to take on either offline quests or online multi-player quests. There are three guild receptionists which can offer different ranked quests: Low-ranked quests, High-ranked quests and G-ranked quests. The Peddling Granny frequents Pokke Village and can be located standing outside of the Guild Hall with her characteristic giant backpack, as well as the Wandering Chef, a Felyne who hides in a barrel near the hunter's house. The Wandering Chef can be hired to work in the Felyne Kitchen, and often has a unique colorization. Poogie, a piglet that can be found with the Peddling Granny, can be befriended and become the hunter's pet. If the player is able to make the pig happy he will follow the hunter around the village. In Monster Hunter Generations, the Mystery Cave can be accessed after defeating Gammoth in the village quests. For the price of two Elder Dragon Bones, the player can harvest Dark Pieces and Dark Stones from the mysterious Giant Sword. A non-Harvest Tour quest must be completed before the Giant Sword can be mined again. Trivia *The large rock behind the Village Elder is a large piece of Machalite Ore. *Surprisingly, the rare Pokke Quartz is never to be seen or mentioned around the village, and is only found in Treasure Quests. *A felyne at the top of the village tells you of the various myths and legends surrounding Pokke. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd end credits, many of the townspeople make a cameo appearance. Music Themes Photo Gallery ''Monster Hunter Freedom 2'' and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite Pokkevillage.jpg|Official Artwork PokkeVillageimg.PNG|Gameplay PokkeVillage.jpg|MHF2 Intro Pokkefarm.png|Pokke Farm LoadingScreen.png|Pokke Village and its surroundings in the loading screen map. ''Monster Hunter Generations'' File:MHGen-Pokke Village Screenshot 001.png File:MHGen-Pokke Village Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHGen-Pokke Village Screenshot 002.jpg MHGen-Pokke Village Screenshot 003.jpg MHGen-Pokke Village Screenshot 004.jpg MHGen-Pokke Village Screenshot 005.jpg MHGen-Pokke Village Screenshot 006.jpg MHGen-Pokke Village Screenshot 007.jpg MHGen-Pokke Village Screenshot 008.jpg MHGen-Pokke Village Screenshot 009.jpg MHGen-Pokke Village Screenshot 010.jpg MHGen-Pokke Village Screenshot 011.jpg MHGen-Pokke Village Screenshot 012.jpg See Also * Pokke Chief * Pokke Farm * Training School * Pokke Village Guild Hall The instrument version of Pokke Village theme Category:Areas